Ross Lynch
"Ross Lynch" is a character in Best Friend's Brother Personality Ross is a kind, loving person, who would do anything for his friends and family, he is totally romantic, which means he would give everything up, for the love of his life. He also is silly and kinda immature and has no hurry to grow up. '' Biography ''Ross Lynch was born and raised in Littleton, Colorado, the second youngest of five siblings (Riker, sister Rydel, Rocky and youngest Ryland). He was educated at home from the fourth grade. He learned to play guitar and piano and to sing. He is also a cousin of Derek and Julianne Hough. Lynch and his family moved to Los Angeles, California, in 2007 to allow eldest brother Riker to pursue his dreams in the entertainment business. Lynch can play piano and drums; however, he specializes in guitar. He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California. He has been on So You Think You Can Dance and has had guest appearances on shows like Moises Rules!, and can even be seen in movies such as Grapple, with Anton Troy. In 2009, he appeared in the Kidz Bop music video for "Let It Rock". He has also been seen in Cymphonique's music video "Lil' Miss Swagger". Lynch was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel television program entitled Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet and later forms a partnership with Ally, played by Laura Marano. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. In the spring of 2013 it was announced that there would be a third season. In early 2012, Lynch began work on the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. The movie was shot in Puerto Rico. He plays the role of Brady, the male lead in the film. The film was directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and premiered July 19, 2013, earning around 8.4 million viewers. His first promotional single, "A Billion Hits", was released on April 2, 2012. On July 13, 2012 Lynch released his debut soundtrack single, "Heard It on the Radio", which reached number 196 on UK Singles Chart. On September 12, 2012 he released his debut soundtrack, Austin & Ally from the show of the same name. The album peaked at twenty-seven on the Billboard Top 200, one on the Billboard's Top Soundtracks and one on the Billboard's Kid Albums. Lynch has recorded a multitude of songs for Austin & Ally. He sang all 14 songs for the TV show's soundtrack, which was released in September 2012. These songs include "Can't Do It Without You" (the theme song for the series), "A Billion Hits", "Heard It On the Radio", and two songs with his band R5. Lynch is the main vocalist and plays rhythm guitar in the band R5. In 2010, R5 released an EP titled "Ready Set Rock" consisting of songs written primarily by his brothers Riker and Rocky along with his sister Rydel and family friend Ellington Ratliff. In April 2012, R5 announced via the band's website that they had signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and that they are planning for their first club tour in May. Their debut album Louder was released September 24th, 2013, with "Pass Me By" and "Loud" as the album's lead singles. On September 21, 2015 he married his fiancé Ally Vegaz in Los Angeles, California. In Meet My Mom's Boyfriend the announced Ally's first pregnancy on Avery Braxton Live Character History Season 1 Physical Appearance He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He likes comftable clothes and always wears them Quotes Romantic Relationships Ally Lynch (wife) *'Started:' "Sparks Fly" *'Engagement:' "Proposal" *'Marriage:' "The Wedding" Filmography Interaction Trivia *''He and Ally started dating in Sparks Fly'' *''His favorite color is yellow'' *''He wrote Here Comes Forever for Ally'' *''He moved into an apartment together with the rest of the band'' *''He and his wife Ally adopted their second daughter Kayla on his birthday'' Gallery To see Ross' gallery click here Category:Character Category:Male Category:Main Category:Lynch Category:December 29 Category:1995 Category:Ross (first name) Category:Shor (first name) Category:Actor Category:Hollywood Category:Homeschooled Category:Musician Category:Dancer Category:December Birth Category:Parents Category:Band Member Category:American